I'm Back
by Leah-writes
Summary: The gang moved to downtown new york! Buffy had to face one of the toughest battles in season one, The Master. And he's back!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: I'm Back

After the hell mouth was destroyed Buffy and the gang moved to downtown New York where vampires liked to also nest. Giles lived in a one story apartment working as a writer. Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn, lived in a 2 story house. Buffy, willow, and Dawn worked at the local diner, while Xander still worked with construction.

Buffy, Xander, and Dawn enter their house.

"Catch any vamps down in the graves last night?" Giles asked.

"I wish, it was completely empty," Buffy said unimpressed.

"I know! I was looking forward to kicking some vampire ass," Xander said excitedly.

"Yeah, more like you were ready to jump and run if something came out at us," Dawn added.

"Hey wait a.."

"Now, now." Giles interrupted, "there will be plenty of time to kill vampires. But I've been watching the news and they're has been weird disappearances."

"Like what a demon?" Buffy's eyes widened.

"Well, when they found their bodies they were torn to shreds."

"Oh so maybe it's a big bad vampire?" Buffy said getting a yogurt out of the fridge.

Xander sat next to Giles to read the reports.

"They were torn to shreds like a piece of paper? YUCK!"

"Xander please, your gross breath is clogging up my nose."

"Hey!"

Buffy giggled and Xander stared her down.

"Sorry," Buffy said with an innocent smile.

"No, it can't be a vampire. There's no way. I'll do some research and see if I can find something."

Giles started opening books and reading.

"Giles, Where's Willow?"

"She said she was going to work."

"Ok. I'm going to lay down. Xander, will you watch Dawn?" Buffy said going up the stairs.

"Hey! I don't need babysitter!"

"Dawn, why don't we go to the mall," Xander winked.

"Fine."

As Buffy slept she heard a creepy whisper, "Buffy, I'm back."

Followed by loud screams.

"Buffy help!"

"Buffy!"

"Buffy! Over here!"

All of a sudden the Master's face appeared. Buffy woke up gasping for air. She ran down the stairs where Giles was.

"Giles!"

"Yes Buffy? What's wrong?"

"I saw his face in my dream and all the screams!"

"Wait, whose face?"

"The Master's face! He's back."

"Now, hold on Buffy. Dreams are just dreams. It's worth looking into but you never know."

"Where's Dawn and Xander?"

"You were sleeping for only a half an hour, they're still out."

"Call them get them here!"

Tears of fear made there way down Buffy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two; A plan

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Willows cell.

"Hello?" Willows voice sounded.

"Willow, I need you here now."

"Why what's up?"

"Just get here," Buffy yelled as she hung up the phone.

The door busted opened.

"Buff, Giles," Xander screamed.

"What's up?" Buffy asked worried, "Where's Dawn?"

"Well..Um..Gone, I guess?"

"What where?"

At that moment Dawn walked in.

"Sorry I ditched you Xander, hot guys across from us," Dawn laughed.

"Dawn! Never do that again!" Buffy yelled as she began to hug her, "Wait, how did you get home?"

"Oh, the hot guys drove me home. Why what's the problem?" Dawn's face began to turn from a smile to a frown.

"Are you hurt? Did anything at all try to get you?"

"Jeez, calm down! Do I look hurt? It's the middle of the day. I would think if vampires wanted to attack they would do it when you can't get burned alive."

"No the Master."

"You killed him a long time ago," Xander said worried.

"I had a vision."

"A dream," Giles interrupted.

"Whatever it was, he was in it; killing people. And besides I've had visions in the past about this kind of stuff."

Buffy heard footsteps coming from the outside.

"Buffy! Are you there?" A cry that sounded like Willow called from outside.

"Willow! In here."

"Buffy! Help!"

"Willow! What's going on? Are you okay?"

The voice faded into nothing.

"Who are you talking to?" Giles asked.

"Willow she's outside."

Buffy began to walk near the front door but saw nothing.

"She's not there." A voice from the shadows behind them said.

"Angle," Buffy whispered.

She was shocked and near tears.

At that time Willow walked in.

"Hey guys. Angle!"

"Everyone listen to me. He's back and he wants revenge on Buffy and chaos. He's smarted thane before; and more powerful," Angle explained.

"Who," Willow questioned.

"The Master," Buffy said looking down.

"Oh my- But you killed him."

"Well, he's back. It's okay, this place was getting boring anyways. Time for a little action."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Lets go get him, what are we doing sitting around?"

"You don't get it Buffy. You can't just walk in there he'll kill you before you can even have time to blink!"

"Okay, so lets just sit here and wait for death," Buffy said sarcastically.

"No we need plans," Giles said.

….

"Master what are we going to do?"

"Well first get rid of all the slayers friend's, one by one. And then kill her slowly, and this time make sure she's dead, don't want a re-run of last time. And then raise everyone up from the dead, and kill anyone alive. That's what I plan on doing."

"So how are we going to do that, Master?"

Suddenly the Master waved his hand, and a wave of air pushed his servant back.

"I have other cool tricks."

The Master snapped his fingers and the ground rumbled as hands reached out from beneath. Some had stakes in their hands stabbing the vampire until hitting his heart. Others clawed at him tearing his skin to shreds.

"And I have a lot more, but don't want to ruin the surprise," the Master said, as he turned to his other servants. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Captured

"What do you mean he has more strength and power thane before?" Buffy questioned angrily.

"He made a visit to me in LA. Cordelia is dead."

"Oh my god. How," Buffy paused, "How did she die?"

"I don't know. He pointed at her and she collapsed. He made her heart stop."

There was long pause.

Then Giles broke the silent, "In every major vampire there's always a weakness."

"Angel, does he have any type of jewelry on him," Buffy asked.

"Buffy we're not exactly here to steal jewelry," Xander added.

"Well maybe he's getting his power from a jewel," she explained looking at Angel.

"I did see a ruby red crystal. It was blinking. And it was also very big."

"Giles, willow, and Dawn can you do some research?

"Well yeah we can, but im not guaranteeing will find anything," Giles said in attempt to disagree.

"Try. Angle and I will patrol; looking for anything suspicious."

"Buffy I don't think it's really safe," Willow said.

"Yeah, Buf he could be anywhere," Xander added.

"We're doing things my way. We're either going to win or we're going down with a fight. And if you want to sit here and wait for death, that's fine leave."

Buffy opened the door and left, Angel followed.

"Don't you think this is a bit irrational?"

"No Angel, I don't. I think this is exactly what we should be doing."

"WAIT," Angel pushed her on the ground.

A lightening bolt almost struck her.

"See, he's a lot stronger thane what you think."

"We have to try, "Buffy said as she was getting up.

Angel stopped, "Buffy look." 

"Now what."

She stopped walking and looked behind her. The lightening bolt that had stricken had carved words on the ground that read, 'look, look, but no seek.' Buffy pulled out her phone and dialed Giles number.

"Giles, what do the words, _look, look, but no seek_ mean?"

"Well in the old times it basically meant you have no chance of winning and that, you would die before you can seek the person you were trying to stop or kill."

"Thanks Giles," Buffy hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Angle asked worried

"It means were getting close."

"But we just left."

Buffy didn't respond, she just kept walking.

"What do you think Buffy expects to find?" Dawn asked.

"Well hopefully not danger," Willow responded.

"You guys never told me about the master. Who is he?"

"Hard to explain… Lets just leave it as, he's very insane; but I guess all vampires are," Willow explained.

"Yeah, he killed Buffy once. But then me and Angel gave her CPR and saved her."

"Xander," Willows eyed him; hitting him to stop.

"Sorry."

"Oh. Is Buffy going to be alright?"

Dawn's face turned from confusion to worry.

"Dawn, Buffy will be more thane fine," Willow said.

At this time a burst of air rushed through the front door breaking it down.

"Hey guys!"

"Faith?"

"You know I've been around town when I ran into someone."

Faith's eyes were dark red as well as her hair. She was dressed with a red corset and black leather pants; to top it off she had black heals on.

"Faith what on earth are you doing?" Giles yelled.

"The person I ran into was The Master. And now I work for him, he's great. Kind of reminds me of the mayor, but more evil."

Faith ran towards Dawn, picked her up, and ran out. She was as fast as ever, no one could catch her.

"She took dawn," Screamed Willow.


End file.
